


Fate has nothing to do with it

by Fujoshichan69



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clubbing, M/M, NSFW, Veterinary Clinic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshichan69/pseuds/Fujoshichan69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean wants to enjoy a last night of reckless abandonment before he starts his new job the next day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate has nothing to do with it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quartetship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartetship/gifts).



> this is for Quartetship. Just a simple oneshot to show her how much I appreciate her!
> 
> Happy bitdhay, darling! 
> 
> special thanks to Ohsnapciera for polishing my work!!!

Jean had another tequila shot and put the empty glass on the counter. The music was loud and his chest thumped to the rhythm. He smiled, contented, as he felt the buzz of alcohol. He was drunk enough to lose his inhibitions, but sober enough to be conscious of his actions. He would be able to enjoy himself and enjoying himself he was going to. 

The club was half full, people already spilling from the dance floor, bodies swaying to the music, shadows dancing under the strobe lights. Jean had never been there before and he was looking to have a good time. Tonight he wanted to have a blast, wanted to enjoy one last night of craziness, wanted to lose himself in the moment and stop thinking. He would have enough time to behave like an adult starting tomorrow, so this night he was gonna live to the fullest. He downed one last shot and ran his fingers through his mop of blonde hair. Maybe he would have to grow up and leave the undercut and bleached top hairstyle behind, but then again, maybe not.

He walked to the dance floor and closed his eyes to feel the sound surrounding him and started dancing like he was alone, like nobody was watching. Sweaty moving bodies encircling him, brushing against him, fake smoke and coloured lights on the background. He lost track of time, dancing alone and later with a few people, and after a while he needed to stop for a drink. He ordered a beer at the bar and sipped slowly, enjoying its crisp, bitter taste as it cooled him down. He took a minute to look at his surroundings- the club was fuller now- as he drank up. He was walking to the dance floor when someone caught his attention. 

There he was, standing on the other side of the room; a beautiful specimen of a man sheepishly sipping a soda. Jean stopped on his tracks and smiled at the stranger as soon as their eyes locked. He was tall and broad, dark haired and tanned, the opposite of pale and lanky Jean. He was also a bit overdressed for the club, wearing black trousers and a white shirt. Jean continued his way to the dance floor keeping eye contact with the gorgeous man and walking to the loud song currently playing. He pretended not to notice the other man gulping the remainder of his drink quickly and walking towards him through the crowd. Soon the dark tall and handsome man seemed to appear before Jean, searching for his eyes with a smile on his face. The blonde just stared at him and started dancing, wearing a smile of his own. 

The music was too loud for talking. Jean had never been good with words anyway- he tended to open his mouth and put his foot in it immediately. He was too blunt for his own good and that was the main reason people disliked him. Since he was not here to make friends, but to have a nice time, he just continued dancing. The other man danced in front of him, not too close, not too far, but flirty enough to let Jean know he was interested. Their bodies moved effortlessly to the beat and as the night progressed their breathing got heavier and their movements bolder, sexier. With each passing song they danced closer and closer. 

Jean was growing impatient. The other man was clearly attracted to him, but he was not taking the next step, so Jean suddenly turned around and pressed his body against his dark-haired companion. The man hesitated for half a second and Jean resorted to raising his arms and lacing his fingers around the other man's neck, who was just a bit taller than himself. Jean was close enough that, despite the loud music, he heard the hitch in his breath. Jean smiled, pleased, while he started grinding his ass against his partner. The blond felt an immediate reaction and the other man's hands hovered close to Jeans hips, fingers twitching, dying to touch him. Jean got closer still and lowered his arms to grab the man's hands and put them on his hips while he moved them sensually. It was the permission the man was waiting for. Those hands immediately gripped him tightly and Jean felt the other man's hard erection against his ass; he did not waste time pushing back. The taller man sunk his nose in Jean's neck, inhaling deeply, savoring his scent. Jean felt the tip of that nose caressing his skin and slowly ending behind his ear.

“You are driving me crazy” he rasped in Jean's ear, giving him shivers.

Jean responded by swiftly turning around and wrapping his arms on the other man's neck, pressing his body against him. There was no space between them now and the dark-haired man kept his trembling hands on Jean's hips. The blond was a few inches shorter that his dance companion so he craned his neck and brushed the tip of his nose along the other man's jaw. He responded by placing his hands on the small of Jean's back and pressing them together even more. Jean felt he was going to suffocate in the other man's embrace, his heat, the smell of his body, the touch of his skin, his firm hands. The blond couldn't take it anymore and changed the direction of his face to press a surprisingly chaste kiss on the corner of the dark-haired man's lips. He squeezed Jean harder and, as if having received permission, he kissed him so strongly that their teeth clashed. Jean returned the kiss with a passion that he hadn't felt for a long time, then he ran his hands along the other man´s strong arms and hard chest and felt a couple of hands gripping and kneading his butt.

Jean lost track of time again, being lost in this shared pleasure, both men breathing hard, grinding to the music and kissing so deep and eagerly that it seemed they were trying to devour each other. The blond couldn't resist- after all it was what he wanted- so he pulled away from the other man, who opened his hazy eyes and tried to give a questioning look to Jean. He just grabbed his partner's hand and guided him to the toilets. 

They discreetly entered one of the stalls and locked the door. The music was muffled, but still loud, probably loud enough to mask any inconspicuous moans. The dark-haired man immediately threw himself at Jean, slamming him into the wall. They started kissing hard again and hands roamed free for a while, and the other man kissed along Jean's jaw and neck, eliciting suppressed moans from the blond. 

“I.. I want to suck you off... would that be ok?” He whispered in his ear, giving him shivers. Jean relished in the politeness of the other man and looked into his brown eyes, nodding and trying to conceal his cocky smile. Immediately, the brown-eyed man kissed Jean again, while his busy hands opened his tight jeans and carefully freed his erection.

The blond moaned again when he felt firm hands grasping his dick. Finally the other man looked down and Jean could have sworn his eyes sparkled. He crouched slowly, licking his lips, eyes fixed on Jean's long, hard dick. Jean still had the presence of mind to take a condom out of his pocket and put it in the other man's hand without words. The dark-haired man nodded and jerked him teasingly before carefully putting the condom on.

“So, strawberry,” the man laughed noticing the flavour. Jean just blushed and shrugged with a half-smile. The crouching man started by tenderly licking the head. The condom muted the sensation a tiny bit, but Jean was so sensitive that he still had to bite his knuckle so as not to lose control of his voice. The blonde felt his throbbing cock being engulfed by the dark-haired man and looked down to see the other man's eyes locked with his. The feel of the man's hot wet mouth seemed more intense with those brown eyes looking hungrily at him. Jean felt the other man sucking, his cheeks hollowing lewdly, indecent slurping noises increasing and Jean's knees threatened to give out any minute. It was just too much. He knew he was not going to last much longer with those big, lusty brown eyes fixed on him, and if as reading his mind, the other man took him deeper and swallowed, his nose tickling Jean's coarse curls. Jean's hands locked in the dark hair in front of his hips and tried not to thrust into his mouth. The man swallowed again and again and Jean knew he was lost. He closed his eyed, losing visual contact for a second while his orgasm washed over him like a violent wave and gave a few breathless moans with his release. The other man didn't stop until Jean came down from his high, gently licking and kissing his dick and getting rid of the condom afterwards. Once the blonde came to his senses, he used his hands to make the other man stand up, kissing him again once he was to his full height and tasting some faint strawberry flavour on his lips.

“C-can I return the favour?” Jean spoke after a while.

“Oh, yes, please!” the other man rasped, a happy smile on his lips. 

Jean took a second condom out of his pocked and knelt down. He started palming the other man's erection through his fancy-ass trousers. Curious about what face he was making, he looked up. The other man immediately put his hand on Jean's cheek, gently caressing his skin and looked at him with such warmth and affection that Jean forgot for a minute that he was just a stranger in a club. He looked away, blushing, and started to undo the button of the man's black trousers when a sudden vibration startled him. The dark-haired man noticed something was off when the blond bounced on his knees and he put his right hand into his pocket retrieving a phone that vibrated incessantly. 

“Sorry” he muttered and took the call. 

Jean's face fell, his heart beating nervously in his chest and threatening to leap out of his throat. The man kept listening to the phone, his expression distressed and that was when Jean noticed that the dark-haired man's hand has still on his cheek, rubbing little comforting circles with his thumb.

“On my way,” said the man before hanging up and putting his phone away. “I am so sorry,” he said hastily to Jean with an apologetic and worried look on his face “I have to go, there's an emergency,” he elaborated while helping him to get up.  
Jean didn't say anything, couldn't say anything, just nodded dumbly before the man kissed him again and muttered another apology before fleeing.

Jean cursed his luck and remained in the toilet stall for a couple of minutes. He didn't even get his name. Maybe it was for the best. Jean had dated before, but very few people could actually handle his grumpy-ass, so one less heartache, right? Right.

He waited half an hour in hopes of the tall stranger coming back, but no such luck. The blond took a cab home and tried to forget those beautiful Bambi brown eyes looking at him and those luscious plump red lips around his cock.

Next day Jean woke to 10 text messages:

From: Sasha  
Jean u awake?

From: Sasha  
Jean u excited?

From Sasha  
u happy u gon work with us?

From Sasha  
can u plz bring snacks?

And so on and so forth. Jean smiled while looking at the texts. Sasha was a stubborn little shit, probably one of the few people who annulled Jean's salty personality with a cheery-more like maniacal one. He replied dryly to the last message and headed for the bathroom to have a shower. Since he did not drink that much last night he was just a bit tired and had just a minor headache. Nothing that a hearty breakfast and a couple of aspirin couldn’t fix.

On his way to the clinic he stopped to buy some snacks for Sasha and stuffed them in his backpack. He was actually kinda nervous- it was his first day working at a real Veterinary Clinic. Having just finished his studies, he would start shadowing the Vet and helping other nurses, such as Sasha and Connie. He was very lucky that his friends had recommended him for the job, he had studied really hard, he just needed to practice with real patients, hopefully without killing anyone's beloved pet.

He was close now and he realized that the club he visited last night was nearby. His thoughts turned to the gorgeous brown-eyed man and the feeling of being surrounded by him, his smell, the faint taste of strawberries on his lips… Maybe he should visit that place again, leave it to fate. If he saw the man again he would make sure to get his number and call him. Of course for things to work he should have to work on his -how did his last girlfriend called it? Ah, yes- abrasive personality. Abrasive, like fucking sandpaper.  
He opened the door and stepped in, walking to reception to talk to Mina.

“Hey, Jean, welcome to the team!”

“Thanks, Mina,” he said smiling and before he could say anything else his phone ringing to “E.V.O.L.” interrupted him.

“Jean!” Sasha jumped out of the staff room when she heard the music “Stop listening to Marina and the Diamonds!”

“Fuck you, she's great,” he answered with a scoff.

Her response was to hug him and try to feel his pockets for snacks.

“It's in the backpack, you food black hole,” he said, pulling gently on her brown ponytail.

“I love you,” she said taking the bag and rummaging its contents.

“I know you are talking to the food!” he yelled as she disappeared to the same room. “I'll talk to you later, Mina” he said and followed the brown-haired girl.

He entered the room and found her sitting on a couch. The room was medium in size, had a couple of chairs, a big couch, a coffee table and a shelf with a microwave and a coffee machine.

“This is the staff room,” Sasha said with a mouth full of chocolate.

“No shit, Sherlock,” he said taking off his jacket.

The girl just rolled her eyes and continued. “We have some scrubs for you to wear until you get your own,” she announced pointing to a folded pile of clothes on the chair.

Jean got close and inspected them “They are purple and have fucking paws on them!” he declared.

Sasha didn't bat an eyelid. “Patterned scrubs are highly encouraged.”

Jean closed the door and quickly changed, knowing that Sasha was focused on the snacks and was not even looking at his bony hips.

Once the girl had finished eating the chocolate and Jean was ready, she continued with the rest of the tour. Talking non stop she pointed to the reception and waiting room (Mina waved) then there were the three consultation rooms (two big ones and a smaller one) the surgery, a room for grooming and in the back there was a storage room and another where the cages for the patients were. There was also a considerable sized inner yard.

“Any questions?” she asked after her long monologue.

“Erm... Where are the doctors?”

“Dr. Bodt was on call last night so he will come after lunch with Connie. Dr. Smith is at Levi's farm checking the horses and Dr. Zacharius left for an emergency house call, so at the moment its just you and me.” The blonde swallowed hard. “Don't worry Jean, today is a slow day. We just have to take care of the patients. Let me show you the ropes.”  
Sasha took a clipboard and they went to the cage room.

“The cages are numbered. On the clipboard you will find the names and details of the pets. The medication rota is on the whiteboard, along with special dietary needs. For example Snowie in cage 6 is pre-op, so nothing but water. Mister Fluffles in cage 1 has just been neutered, he needs to come out of the anesthesia. Gazpacho in cage 12 needs to take his pills, but he is a sly bastard and he will pretend to swallow the medicine and then spit it when you are not looking. And you should also mind Virus, cause she will just eat the patients food.” At the sound of her name a fat short haired calico entered the room, mewling sweetly. Virus was the clinic's resident cat.

“Yes, darling we were talking about you,” Sasha cooed to the cat. Jean rolled his eyes. Why do they have to talk to the animals as if they were babies? Fuck, you shouldn't even talk to babies that way!

Sasha noticed that Jean was glaring so she sent Virus to keep Mina company then went back to explaining how things worked.

They spent the rest of the morning tending to the patients, washing empty cages and preparing the room for the afternoon surgery. At lunch time, Mina closed the doors of the Clinic and the three of them sat in the staff Room to eat their lunches. While Mina and Sasha talked animatedly Jean had a moment to let things sink in. He though about the doctors. Dr. Smith had interviewed him and Dr. Zacharius had given a lecture at his school once. Then there was the mysterious Dr. Bodt. Jean had heard of him; young fella, not much older than himself, a real genius. He’d won a scholarship to study abroad and all that jazz. Jean hoped he wasn't a pretentious dickhead. They finished their food, Mina left for her post and Jean went to the toilets, feeling a little apprehensive.

Jean was washing his hands when he heard Connie's familiar voice. He dried his hands and followed the voices to the small consultation room. He went in, finding Connie, Sasha and Dr. Bodt. But the taller man was not facing Jean.

“Oh, Doctor, this is Jean Kirschtein,” Sasha said as Jean stepped in, stretching his hand to shake the doctor's as he was turning around.

“I'm Marco Bodt, it's a pleasure to meet you,” the man said and just like that Jean blushed furiously. In front of him, shaking his hand and smiling like an angel, was the same dark-haired stranger that had sucked him off at the club last night.

“Fuck me!!” Jean almost screamed, surprised. 

“Well, not on your first day, Jean,” Dr. Marco Bodt chuckled, recognition in his eyes and a warm smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fiction in English for many years so comments and constructive criticism are welcome


End file.
